Complications
by ARocketToTheMoonCZ
Summary: athrun and the rest of the seed/d characters are sent on a misteriouse vacation from govn. officials. but when athruns past comes to haunt him it will cause complications. im no good at summaries. its rated T for now but might change later on. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I do not own Gundam seed or any of it's characters. I do however own my own characters and my own story plot.  
Please R&R.. ohh and pleaseno flames, this is my first time writting an actual story. constructive critisim is welcommed though. Thank youu! And remember, Read and Revieww! (:

Athrun was always seriouse. Since he was about 15 years old he stopped laughing, stopped being a child, even though his family and friends knew deep down he still had it in him. He always wondered what would have happend if he didnt say those things, if he had of just kept his mouth shut. But now, abord the Archangel, with people who cared about him surrounding him, he just couldnt bring himself to think about that horrible past he once knew. He had it pretty good here, With Kira, Lacus and even still Cagalli. He had others too, Yzak (even though he didnt always put it out there), Dearka, Muw, Murrue, and even Mirriallia has decided to forgive didnt understand how his life became to what it is now but he did enjoy it.

That was, until.. A misteriouse letter showed up to each of the people he had more then a few minutes contact with in the first and second war.  
One saying that since they all worked so hard during both wars, seeing that most of them were still children should deserve a break. But Athrun knew better. He knew something was up. Especially when he turned around on deck of the ship to a shrill sound of a girls shriek.  
She had called out his name in dissbelif and awe. A childhood friend of his. Someone from the devestating past he would rather forget.  
Her name, Linzilah Cult. Who she is. well that depends on wether you want her past too, but currently at the age of 19, she was a stripper somewhere in ORB.  
Or thats the last Athrun had heard of didn't want to keep tabs on this certain girl. She alone could bring his near perfect world down to a tumbling didnt, couldnt understand what she could possibly want, until he glanced over and saw him from the corner of his eye. Rihom Nash. A man who Patrick Zala had once called a best friend. A man who, when his parents couldnt be around, he and his wife practically raised Athrin and his siblings. (and wait, ill get to that after)

As soon as Athrun saw them. Two people from his past. Two people that were suppose to be dead, he KNEW something was up. It wasnt just knawing at him from the back of his mind was full frontal knowlege and it was all going to go to waist, because he was a coward. He had to tell them, had to tell everybody before they found out and thought that he had lied. he had to tell he couldnt escape Linzilah. He couldnt, a girl on a mission, esspecially this girl,she could be quite dangerouse, tomore then just his world.  
"I thought that you were dead?" Linzilah spoke with dissbelif.  
Athrun just stared at her for a minute. He couldnt belive how beautiful shed grown in just a few short years. He met her when they were in diapers. He knew her when she was "ugly".  
He knew her during the pony-tail faze. But to be fair So did Dearka, Miguel, Rusty and Nicol. I would say Yzak too, but lets be honest, he didnt pay too much attention to social lives back then. Hell he hardly does now.  
"Athrun?" She questioned again for maybe the third time. He finally snapped back and said: "Linzilah, it's been a while."  
Just like that. Sounding as though he had no regrets of leaving his past in the past. Or so he hoped. She must have bought it, or just plain ignored it because she rolled right into asking questions. The one that stuck out, and to him the only one that even deserved a coment was her previouse question. The one she felt the need to partially rephrase and ask again. "They said you died, they said you just abbandoned ZAFT and you were shot down. They said you died Athrun? How does that even work?"  
Emerald green met azure blue as he calmly stated, voice detached and snippy, "You should know by now, Linzilah, that with you and I, and all of us, nothing is ever as it seems.  
we're alot stronger then that. Alot more tolerent because we learned early." And that was all he said as he walked off the deck. All he had to say for her to understand he still didnt want to bother.

Rihom was on the deck, talking to a friend he had made during the first was. While his wife and youngest daughter and all of his friends precieved him as dead. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a young man and a young woman having a disscussion. Body language wasnt positive either. As soon as he recognized the boy. A man now, for all that he had seen. Visible on every inch of him. Expression right down to body language. Looking just like his mother. Those eyes. You could see an old friend in him as well, but damn those eyes. Then he noticed the hair like her father, and as feisty as ever. He wasnt even listenign to Murdoch anymore. hardly even paying attention. Both those kids had grown up wonderfully. Maybe too fast, but still wonderful all the same. Then they parted ways. The young man. Athrun Zala. He looked too much like his father with that expession of finalty and the stren stance. Something Linzilah had said, no doubt. And it was over. Rihom turned back to his friend and continued chatting. Waiting for the conversation to end so he could hurry on inside, and maybe catch another glimps of the boy. the wonderful wonderful boy who he had more or less seen as one of his own on more then one account.

The man, Red-Orange hair getting a bit too long and grey eyes that could stare into your soul, he wondered if the others were around the ship too. His older daughter. She wouldnt be hard to find. Beautiful with all the same features as her father, but with the added bonus of only being 20. He figgured he wouldnt look. Athrun had enough explaining to do without her getting involved and making everything so much more complicated. He`d already caught a glimps of Tyrent and Shanalie. The poor little bugger was going to have a hell of a time trying to get all the truth out at once before his friends stated making accusations and jugments because he couldnt get everything out right.  
It was time to go look for Athrun. This reunion had been put off too long and for right now, Athrun was going to need all the help he could get.

well that's my first chapterr! please review it, tell me what you thought. it would be alot of help, im still working on the second chapter but if you review, maybe throw afew ideas in it will help me out. and i promise there will be romance, as the story progresses. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it goes, another chapter to my 1st fanfiction.I hope it turns out well. I know I said Id wait, but I wanted athrun to be connected to one of my OC's before anything. Please ask any questions that you want and i will do my best to answer them. i have MANY characters comming in, and comming back.  
I hope this turns out well. I will not be putting a disclaimer on every single chapter of my story because i may forget, but its on the first page so that will act as my main disclaimer for the duration of this fic. Any comments questions or concerns can be put into reviews or you could inbox me right here on my fan fiction R&R

-  
Athrun stormed inside. To asstonished to think. He had to find out what was going on. But he had to get help first. And he needed to be sneaky, he couldnt tell anybody... and then he lost his train of thought. Just like that. Cagalli had that kind of effect on him. She always had. He found himself moving towards her. toward the light that she radiated into his world. How corney I know, but that's how he felt around her. He wanted to be with her. She was his Lobster "(pheobe says this about rachel and ross on the show f.r.i.e.n.d.s.).  
She looked up from her book. God only knows what she was reading now. they were taking their time through space. Picking up passengers along the way. Nobody knew the destination but it was nice. And seeing her so relaxed was more then nice.  
Before he knew if he was standing over her, looking over he shoulder to see what she was reading. She felt his pressence, could smell his smell (however creepy that may be) and could feel his eyes reading her. Or prehaps just reading? She goanced up and his eyes were fixated on the page. He did that on his own. found somthing and just saw the words, while he was mewling something else more important over. A book, a sign.. anything really. She spoke, her voice bringing him back to reality.  
"What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing! What makes you think something is wrong?" he replied, genuinly perplexed at where the nature of the question had originated.  
"Athrun, I know you too well by now for you to even think I dont know what your doing." She stated it so calmly that he almost missed the annoyance in her voice at his stubborness. Almost.  
And he turned to walk way. Nothing more to be said until he knew how he wanted to say it.

-  
Cagalli stared after him. She just didn't understand that boy sometimes, but hell she loved him. No, she LOVES him. Just as she wasmeuwling over her thoughts of him, Murrue's voise was heard over the loud intercome that all soldiers, current and former must head to the bridge immidiatly. The ship they had been waitingfor was arriving.

-  
Athrun was panicking. He didn't have enough time. He thought he did, but they were on theyre way. There was no time to get his whole past out properly and in 'd need help. Just as he was thinking that. As if by some mirical, a man stold up to the young coordinator with a knowing expression stamped all over his face. He was just as worried for the boy himself.  
"Trouble?" he stated more then asked.  
"Yeah." Athrun calmly replied, though fear was evident in his eyes, "I just don't know what to do. What if they find out, and they don't trust me anymore? What if they never trust me agian?"  
"Athrun, they're your friends. And you'll just have to remind them, before you even start your explination, that you in fact did not lie to them. You just let them believe what they thought was true. That an explanation wasn't nessecary at the time, but is now. They'll understand. They're good people Athrun, try to remember that."  
"I KNOW THAT" He all but shouted. "Its just they need to know before I see them. Before they all come up and talk to me. Talk aboout things that will probably scare the poeple who don't understand, the people that I need in my life, away." He bowed his head in shame. He still cared about the people from his past, his parents friends, HIS friends, but he was just too much of a coward to face them. To face his complicated past.  
"Ill help you." Rihom had said at last.  
Athrun look up at the aging man. A man that his father, Patrick Zala, had once called a best friend. Hope definate in his eyes as well as the rest of his face.  
"Ill talk to Murdoch and see if I can go in ahead. Ill tell him that Im going to breaf them on the ediquette and remind them that their families have been through alot. Hopefully, pray as hard as you can boy, that theyll get the message and not freak out over you until you've had your time to explain things to the people who dont understand completly. Your makeshift family. Your friends taht you need to protect from harm now more then ever."  
"Thank you Rihom.I really appreciate this." Athrun said with all sincerity.  
"Dont thank me yet kid. Thanks can be said if this works, other then that, keep it" Rihom warned.  
Athrun let a chuckle escape his lips at the familiarity of Rihom and his words, his warnings, his caring. And Athrun knew, that even if this didnt work, Rihom was going to try, and that's all that matterd to him.

-  
There you have it. The end of my second chapter. What did you think? what do you think should happen next? pleae please please review my storyy. I need feedback guys!  
I know it was short but if you have anything you think i should add, ill put it into the next chapter, because im still new at this and am horrible at editing :S all suggestions will be read and considered for future references! thanks for reading and PPLLLEEAASSEE Review (:


	3. Chapter 3

Okaaaay so here it is. Chapter 3. I know I obviously dont have many readers since no one seems to be reviewing.(HInt HINt)  
save for a person here and you for those by the way, they were greatly appreciated and gave me the kick i needed to update. soo heres the deal. you want an update, then review. just one encouraging review and ill try and write a new chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed nor do i own gundam seed destiny OR any of the characters IN those shows.  
Hell if I did, GSD would NOT have ended the way it did.  
As always, Im new at this so please be gentle if you flame. Id rather you not but I am in no such position to stop you. Helpful comments and suggestions are welcomed. (:  
R&R ! :D

-  
He was running it through his mind. The gears turning so fast that he was sure his mind was going to explode. As Athrun was on his was to the bridge he was trying to rmember if they were in fact suppose to get a shuttle on bored the ship. Certainly not! They were going to stop in Aprilius. Athruns home in the PLANTS. They were going to be picking up current soldiers stationed there, and a doctor to help out. That was all he had been told. But Athrun Zala, as sure as he was born, was POSITIVE they were not suppose to pick up a shuttle. Could this be the bad feeling he was having? Was something bad going to happen out here, in space, not even two months after a war?  
Ohh He sure hoped not!

'Athrun looks worried- That can't be good.' Dearka thought to himself.  
He was currently standing on the bridge watching the "shuttle" head towards the ship. The Archangel. How long had it really been since he was on here. Not long enough and too long all at the same time. Memories of the war and friendships, loss and love all jammed into his head. Hed been at his most low here, and his highest. Yzak had been his best friend then, anyone had known that, but Dearka had chosen to stay with Athrun. He got demoted because of it but thats all in the past now anyways. That little misdemenor brought him closer to Athrun in some ways. The time they spent here together, talking about, well everything. Their fear, their growing affections for the natural girls, and how, if they made it out of this alive, their families (in their case, their fathers) would take that realization.  
With all that Dearka had learned of Athrun in those weeks, (or was it months Ah hell i could have even been years if he hadn't actually know any better) is that Athrun Zala, NEVER looked worried.  
This had to be bad right?  
For Athrun to be worried I mean. And hey wait a minute! Didn't they tell them they'd be landing in APRILLIUS before bording anyone?  
And that, That right there. Well THAT is deffinatly NOT a shuttle.  
Ah Hell.

The life pod was retrived, and placed on the Rihom had said, he was the first on the sceen. A flippant conversation with and he was headed toward the Pod. It wasn't very big. There were words on the side. But those wern't important at the moment. What was important is making sure a young man was not deprived the life and freedom he so rightly deserves. If anyone were to find out before Athrun told them himself, well, that would NOT be would deffinatly get wind of this and come rushing to the scean. He'd plant more doubt in the young ones minds and that would be that. Athrun wouldn't even have a chance to explain. He would be either stuck on Aprilius or worse, have no where to stay. Kira wouldn't stay mad at him, surely. They'd been friends since being 6 years old. Well technically Athrun had been 5, but it wasn't really his fault he had a late birthday now is it?  
Linzilah (see chapter one) could be seen within the crowd watching. There were not many adults there, Rihom realized at last. All children, all forced to grow up far before their time. Just like him he thought regrtably. He would never wish that fate on ANYONE. Rihom knows Athrun has to tell them soon. That he's not protecting anyone anymore by not telling them the truth.  
_

As the doors to the shuttle opend everyone was waiting silently. But what came out of the life pod was what no one expected.  
A little girl and a little boy. not very old, stepped out onto the cold metalic floor of the bridge. looking scared and hopeless they looked out into the crowed, hoping to see a familiar face. As soon as recognition hit in for them, Athrun's did too. He'd be able to recognize those kids anywhere. So Just as the little girl pointed to the soldiers one by one saying "There are pictures of you, you, you, you, you, you, and i think you, in my old living room! though you all do look much different. Older maybe, and uhh just different"  
Athrun had turned to Kira and in a hushed and hurried voice said "I need to tell you guys something!"

Okay so I have no idea how you guys will find this chapter. I did my best and plase be cautiouse on my spelling mistakes and gramatical errors. Im hardly any good with that. I am, in fact, failing english horribly.  
I know I seemed to have went off track at some points, but its just the way my mind was going. I hope it all makes sence.  
Im probably going to re-read this chapter in a few days/weeks time and if its not satisfactory to me then, then i will fix it up. Until then, Thank you for reading, please please please review, ohh and i hope your day is awsome, or if youre a night reader such as i then i hope your evening is splendid.!  
Ohh btw, Athruns haunting secret will be told in the next chapter! 


End file.
